


The Mystery of the Fake Robbery

by NERDGIRL98039



Series: The Adventures of John Watson-Holmes [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Annoyed Mycroft, Attempted Murder, Bloodshed, F/M, Geniuses, Injured John, Injured Sherlock, Kidnapping, Murder, Mycroft is so done, Mystery, Violence, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28602615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NERDGIRL98039/pseuds/NERDGIRL98039
Summary: Sherlock Holmes and his adopted brother John Watson dive into a mystery, John's first with Sherlock. Both brothers may get more than they bargain for when dealing with stalkers, murderers, homicidal cabbies, and one man at the center of it, controlling all pieces of this chess game. This may be more than the brothers can handle...even with each other.My first multi chapter pick and part of a series. You don't have to read the other parts, but it might make more sense if you do.
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & John Watson, Mycroft Holmes & Sherlock Holmes, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson
Series: The Adventures of John Watson-Holmes [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975243
Kudos: 22





	The Mystery of the Fake Robbery

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the late update! I had a really hard time planning this out and then writing the first chapter and then COVID hit my family hard and it was just a mess. 
> 
> Anyway, I will be updating periodically (I hope). Also I will be creating a new series, entitled the Adventures of Young John Watson-Holmes which will include the parts in italics from the previous chapters. That means I will no longer be including any scenes with young John, Sherlock, or Mycroft unless it's part of a flashback and relevant to the story.   
> Enjoy!

Sherlock insisted John move into Baker Street with him, although Mycroft was against the idea. Eventually, after twenty minutes of arguing, Mycroft sighed and said, “It makes keeping tabs on both of you that much easier.”

Five days later, John met Lestrade yet again. The DI had texted Sherlock informing him about a house robbery turned murder. It sounded simple enough, but the Yarders couldn’t find any motive to the robbery. Sherlock had rolled his eyes, responded, then leapt to his feet and pulled on his coat. 

“Let’s go John. We have a case.”

“We? Where did this come from?”

Sherlock sighed in exasperation. “Think John! I need an assistant and the people at the Yard are too idiotic, too unwilling, or a mixture of both. You, however, are used to my methods and therefore won’t question me. The perfect assistant.”

John wanted to protest, but Sherlock was already shoving his jacket into his arms and pulling him to the door. 

Oh well, John thought as Sherlock hailed a cab, at least this will be entertaining. 

>>>>>>

“What are you doing here, Freak?” was the greeting they got when they arrived at the site of the murder. John bit his tongue to keep from retaliating. Sherlock had mentioned in passing how Donovan and Anderson always tossed small minded insults at him, but honestly it was just ridiculous.

“I was invited, Donovan, to do the job you get paid for,” Sherlock replied snarkily, brushing passed her to where Lestrade was waiting on the front steps. “Do try and stay out of the way.”

“This is insane,” Donovan ranted, following the brothers instead of doing whatever it was she was supposed to be doing. “We can’t keep letting him in. Eventually he’ll snap and it’ll be him we’re investigating.”

Sherlock tried to pretend that her insult hadn’t affected him, but John caught the flash of hurt in his eyes. That show of emotion was what caused John to turn towards the Sergeant and strike.

“This is really uncalled for, Sergeant. I understand that you’re angry Anderson won’t leave his wife for you, but taking it out on someone who does your job better than you do is unprofessional. So if you want to be angry and jealous, be my guest, but do it quietly.”

“Anderson and I are not having an affair,” Donovan protested. 

“Out of everything I just said, that’s what you took out of it? Why am I even surprised? And yes you are. As we passed him, he smelled of your perfume, suggesting he’d been standing too close when you sprayed it. Also, you’re wearing men's deodorant, the same kind Anderson is wearing. I may not be a Holmes by blood, but I’ve picked up a trick or two.”

With that, John turned on his heel and went to join Sherlock, who was talking to Lestrade and had missed the entire exchange. 

“Ready?” Sherlock asked.

John nodded.

>>>>>

Sherlock and John knelt on either side of the body, heads nearly touching. Lestrade was talking behind them, telling the details of the case.

“The victim’s name is Eduardo Lucas. He has no family to speak of and works at the antique shop a few streets over. Cause of death was obviously the bullet wound to the head-”

“Wrong,” Sherlock said brusquely. “Cause of death was poisoning, the type of poison isn’t important.”

“How the bloody hell did you know that?”

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “Obviously, there isn’t enough blood around the body, suggesting that he was shot after he had died.”

“Several hours later, actually,” John interjected. The brothers exchanged looks and without a word Sherlock stood and began to examine the room. John watched him for a second before returning his attention to the body. 

Sherlock prowled around the room, eyes darting around like he was cataloguing every object. Silence reigned for only a minute or two before Sherlock said, “This case is going to be infinitely more interesting than I thought.”

“Why do you say that?” Lestrade asked reluctantly. He knew anything Sherlock considered “interesting” would be downright terrifying, macabre or both. 

“The victim obviously wasn’t killed for money and this was definitely not a robbery. Notice that everything is almost in exactly its original place? The murderer moved things a bit to make it look like it was a robbery then moved them back to almost their original spot to make us think that he tried to clean up after stealing what he was after. Therefore, it wasn’t a robbery.”

Sherlock said all this very quickly and both Lestrade and John looked confused. 

“I don’t need anything more, Lestrade. I’ll call you later.” With that, Sherlock swept from the room, leaving John to hurry after him. 

Lestrade rubbed a hand down his face and tried to force back the headache that was forming. Why did he even try?

>>>>>

When the brothers arrived back at Baker Street, Sherlock immediately took up the violin and started playing. John, recognizing that his brother wanted to be left alone, picked up his laptop and settled on the couch. 

The two stayed like that for a long time, John only occasionally getting up for tea. Just after the sun set, however, Sherlock set down his violin and grabbed his coat. “I’ll be back soon. Don’t wait up.” 

Then he was gone. 

John, all too used to his brother’s dramatics, simply sighed and returned to his blog post. One of the many therapists John had been forced to see during his recovery had suggested starting one and with both Mycroft and Sherlock around, he was sure he’d have plenty to write about.

>>>>>

Sherlock looked left and right when he reached the street outside the flat. Facts and ideas swirled in his head, but he couldn’t make any of them fit. He was missing something, something that was staring him right in the face. He knew why Eduardo Lucas was killed. He didn’t, however, know who the killer was. It was time for him to find some answers. 

As Sherlock set off down the street, not bothering to get a cab, he noticed movement behind him. Instead of turning around, he focused on walking as nonchalantly as possible.

Sherlock and his stalker weaved through the streets of London, neither one faltering. Only when Sherlock managed to get to where the majority of his Homeless Network lived did the stalker fall back and eventually vanish. Sherlock paused and turned in a full circle. He knew it wasn’t one of Mycroft’s goons (they were usually easy to spot and identify) and he knew it wasn’t John (both the military and the other Holmes’ brothers had taught him to be stealthier than Sherlock’s stalker was). It couldn’t be a fan or someone curious. 

It frustrated Sherlock that he couldn’t solve this problem. He stood still for a few minutes before remembering his mission. He locked away all thoughts and emotions that had to do with the stalker and made his way to a few particularly trustworthy members of his Homeless Network.


End file.
